Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukipedia Kiwami
is a arcade video game. 100 yen is required to play one time. As of the release of Yo-kai Watch 3, this game has been given a remodel into . How to play ;Gacha :Get a card! The machine will give you a random selection of one card. That card help get you a Local Yo-kai. Enter the card's password at the Lambert Post Office to get a very special Local Crank-a-kai coin. It has a backwards L on it, and it is gray. You will get the selected Local Yo-kai and a bonus Mega Exporb. ;Boss :Hard version of Battle mode. ;Battle mode :Scan your card. You can only 1 card. You will see a map showing Sakura New Town. Browse through the map in a bird's-eye view. Once you find a Yo-kai's shadow, select it and get ready to face a 3-on-3 battle. One of them will be the Yo-kai shown on the card that you inserted. The Yo-Kai's 'friend-soul' will appear when you battle. You can scan a summoning card. The game is turn-based. The slot machine requires you to tap buttons at the right time. The are 3 reels. You will earn points based on the symbol that the slot shows. The amount of points based on the results of the spin decides how much power your Yo-Kai uses to attack. The game ends when all the Yo-Kai of the opposing team have no health left. If the opposition is impressed, they will become friends with you! If not, you can try next time with a better chance of befriending them. After the battle ends, both teams' Yo-Kai will show up. You can choose to get one of the 6 cards. The card can be upgraded with 2 other Yo-Kai. The friend level will increase and its values will increase. ;Cards :Cards are produced by the machine after every match, unless you choose to edit and upgrade your card. Cards are 5.9 cm by 8.6 cm long. On the front of a card shows a rank, a friendship level, upgrade level, class it is in, its picture, its special move, its name, its attributes and its stats. When the Yo-kai on the card reaches its maximum level on the card, it will evolve. ::Cards can be bought in booster packs titled as . It also may be found in certain issues of CoroCoro magazine. These cards are also compatible with the Yo-kai Watch Busters: Iron Oni Army arcade game. Ukiukipedia Pack Editions Tomodachi Ukiukipedia Pack Editions Yo-kai released in these pack editions follow a certain numbering code: YW(Edition number)-(placement). # # # # # # # # # # # # # Ukiukipedia Dream Pack Editions Yo-kai released in these pack editions follow a certain numbering code: YD(Edition number)-(placement). The Ukiukipedia Dream packs were initially given names after locations, much like the pack editions in Tomodachi Ukiukipedia. This practice was dropped with the second pack edition's release. * # # ;Special Editions * : These Ukiukipedia Cards feature Yo-kai in different outfits. Yo-kai by Edition (Tomodachi Ukiukipedia) - Second Edition= *Pandle *Mochismo *Undy *B3-NK1 *Quaken *Benkei *Shogunyan - Third Edition= *Chansin *Sheen *Gleam - Fourth Edition= *Lie-in *Slicenrice *Sushiyama *Lie-in Heart *Snee *Flamurice - Fifth Edition= *Hissfit *Helmsman *Reuknight - Sixth Edition= *Hovernyan *Brushido *Cutta-nah *Sergeant Burly *Washogun *Zerberker *Snartle - Seventh Edition= *Cutta-nah-nah *Machonyan *Demuncher - Eighth Edition= *Beetler *Illuminoct *Corptain - Ninth Edition= *Kapunki *Beetall *Nyankishi *Momotaronyan *Sergeant Burly (Singer) - Tenth Edition= *Slacka-slash *Cruncha *Onigumo *Hovernyan (Singer) - Eleventh Edition= *Devourer *Marshal Bully - Twelfth Edition= *Captain Bully Kan U *Benkei Ten I *Melamelion Cho Hi *Fuyunyan Soso - Thirteenth Edition= None }} - Mysterious tribe= - Second Edition= *Lafalotta *Tattlecast *Alloo - Third Edition= *Mirapo *Mircle *Kyubi - Fourth Edition= *Brokenbrella *Failian *Tengu - Fifth Edition= *So-Sorree *Faysoff *Cupistol *Apelican - Sixth Edition= *Snotsolong *Duchoo *Verygoodsir *Master Oden *Casanuva - Seventh Edition= *D'wanna *Smogling *Q'wit *Infour *Bowminos *Smogmella - Eighth Edition= *Pittapat *Snottle *N'more - Ninth Edition= *Espy *Miradox *Nyanmajo *Frostail *Chymera - Tenth Edition= *Kingmera *Fu2 - Eleventh Edition= *Casanono *Onigama *Flengu - Twelfth Edition= *Kyubi Jun Iku *Nue Ba Cho - Thirteenth Edition= None }} - Tough tribe= - Second Edition= *Noway *Bruff *Walldin *Impass *Castelius Max - Third Edition= *Ledballoon *Blowkade - Fourth Edition= *Terrorpotta *Swelton *Mad Mountain *Rhinoggin *Hornaplenty *Rhinormous - Fifth Edition= *Wotchagot *Armsman *Lava Lord - Sixth Edition= *Mimikin *Enduriphant - Seventh Edition= *Dulluma *No-Go Kart *Mistank *Darumacho *Pride Shrimp *Robonyan F - Eighth Edition= *Zappary *Frazzel *Ogralus (Friend Form) *Gargaros (Friend Form) *Swosh *Toadal Dude *Uber Geeko *Orcanos (Friend Form) - Ninth Edition= *Inunyan *Goruma *Dromp *Roughraff (Singer) - Tenth Edition= None - Eleventh Edition= *Kintaronyan *Kabukiroid (Friend Form) - Twelfth Edition= *Asekkaki Kyo Cho *Robonyan Cho Un - Thirteenth Edition= None }} - Charming tribe= - Second Edition= *Dazzabel *Komajiro *Singcada *Emenyan *Sapphinyan *Dianyan *Komiger *Supyo - Third Edition= *Baku *Whapir *Thornyan *Frostina *Damona *Blizzaria - Fourth Edition= *Boyclops *Shmoopie *Bakulia *Pinkipoo *Faux Kappa *Topanyan - Fifth Edition= *Rattelle *Skelebella *Tigappa *Spoilerina - Sixth Edition= *Buchinyan *Master Nyada *Pupsicle *Jumbelina *Strawbnyan *Kiwinyan *Grapenyan *Oranyan *Chilhuahua *Watermelnyan *Melonyan *Swelterrier - Seventh Edition= *Leggly *Jetnyan *Wondernyan *Jibakoma *Sailornyan *Komajiro S *Jibanyan S - Eighth Edition= *Drizzelda *Rubinyan *Komasan S *B Komasan *B Jibanyan - Ninth Edition= *Sarunyan *Pookivil *Robokoma *Jibanyan (Singer) - Tenth Edition= None - Eleventh Edition= *Mighty Dog (Friend Form) *Red J (Friend Form) - Twelfth Edition= *Komasan Son Saku *Komajiro Son Ken *Jibanyan Ryubi *Nogappa Kyo I *Kappa Kakoton *Fubukihime Sho Kyo - Thirteenth Edition= *Rudy *Fubuki-chan }} - Heartful tribe= - Second Edition= *Wiglin *Enerfly *Betterfly *Reversette *Elder Bloom - Third Edition= *Wantston *Grubsnitch - Fourth Edition= *Pallysol *Kelpacabana *Papa Bolt *Uncle Infinite - Fifth Edition= *Sandmeh *Scarasol - Sixth Edition= *Predictabull *Gnomey *Ol' Saint Trick *Ol' Fortune - Seventh Edition= *Robogramps *Kyryn - Eighth Edition= *Ray O'Light - Ninth Edition= *Tongus *Lodo *Kijinyan *High Gnomey *Smashibull - Tenth Edition= *Mozuku-sensei *Urashimanyan *Unikirin - Eleventh Edition= *Chippa - Twelfth Edition= None - Thirteenth Edition= *Supoor Hero }} - Shady tribe= - Second Edition= *Mynimo *Tengloom *Scritchy *Abodabat - Third Edition= *Dimmy *Blandon *Nul *Timidevil *Beelzebold - Fourth Edition= *Tantroni *Suspicioni *K'mon-K'mon *Contrarioni *Slimamander (Friend Form) - Fifth Edition= *Dracunyan *Wobblewok (Friend Form) - Sixth Edition= *Yoink *Tyrat *Count Zapaway *Poofessor - Seventh Edition= *Wydeawake *Allnyta *Count Cavity - Eighth Edition= *Yami Kyubi - Ninth Edition= None - Tenth Edition= *USApyon *USApyon (American Football Style) *USApyon (Driving Style) *USApyon (Marine Style) *USApyon (Military Style) *B-USApyon *Hidabat (Singer) *USApyon (Emperor Mode) - Eleventh Edition= *Neighfarious *Gutsy Bones (Friend Form) *Negasus - Twelfth Edition= *Eyesoar *Eyellure *USApyon Chutatsu - Thirteenth Edition= *Greesel *Awevil }} - Eerie tribe= - Second Edition= *Buhu *Chatalie *Cheeksqueek *Sir Berus *Dandoodle - Third Edition= *Coughkoff *Gush *Hurchin - Fourth Edition= *Droplette *Nosirs *Drizzle - Fifth Edition= *Furgus *Toiletta *Foiletta *Furdinand - Sixth Edition= *Darknyan *Slush - Seventh Edition= *Peckpocket *Rockabelly *Papa Windbag - Eighth Edition= *Squeeky *Rawry *Arachnia *Arachnus - Ninth Edition= *Dismarelda (Singer) - Tenth Edition= *Shimeppoina *Alhail - Eleventh Edition= None - Twelfth Edition= *Insomni *Sandi - Thirteenth Edition= *Grumples *Robbinyu *Everfore *Eterna }} - Slippery tribe= - Second Edition= *Heheheel *Babblong *Spenp *Pandanoko *Azure Dragon *Dragon Lord - Third Edition= *Venoct - Fourth Edition= *Mermaidyn *Chummer *Lady Longnek *Shadow Venoct - Fifth Edition= *Cricky *Mermadonna - Sixth Edition= *Mermother - Seventh Edition= *Flushback *Slurpent - Eighth Edition= *Vacuumory - Ninth Edition= *Whisbe *SV Snaggerjag (Friend Form) - Tenth Edition= *Tsuchinoko Seijin - Eleventh Edition= *Shrook - Twelfth Edition= *Ningyo Son Shoka *Tsuchinoko Panda Ryu Zen *Orochi Shu Yu - Thirteenth Edition= None }} - Boss Yo-kai= - Second Edition= *Massiface *SV Snaggerjag (Boss Form) - Third Edition= *Tarantutor - Fourth Edition= *Phantasmurai *Dr. Maddiman - Fifth Edition= *Gutsy Bones (Boss Form) - Sixth Edition= *Meganyan *Chirpster - Seventh Edition= *Cap'n Crash - Eighth Edition= *Goldy Bones *Kabukiroid (Boss Form) *Mighty Dog (Boss Form) *Red J (Boss Form) *Robonyan No. 28 - Ninth Edition= *Food Takers (Hungramps and Grubsnitch) *Foodies (Wotchagot and Pride Shrimp) *Prison Breaker *Whismallow Man *Dame Dedtime *USApyon *USApyon (American Football Style) *USApyon (Driving Style) *USApyon (Marine Style) *USApyon (Military Style) - Tenth Edition= *Room's Smith (Hidabat, Dimmy, Droplette, and Buhu) *Captain Thunder (Second form) *Wobblewok (Boss Form) *Robonyan 3000 *Inumaroderon & Nekokiyoperon *Dai-Yoma Nura-Neira - Eleventh Edition= *Glitzy Bones *Dame Dredful *Hi no Shin *Bushi-o *Boso Mister Mattana - Twelfth Edition= *Kat Kraydel *McKraken *Oboro Nyudo Ka Yu *Eyedra *Hoggles *Styx Mk.VI *Clipso *Dr. Nogut *Spooklunk - Thirteenth Edition= *Gargaros (Boss Form) *Ogralus (Boss Form) *Orcanos (Boss Form) *Shirokoma *Akamaneki *Kakusei Hi no Shin - First Edition (Ukiuki-Dream)= None }} - Wicked Yo-kai= }} - Other Packs= - Terror Time= *Gilgaros - Ukiuki Looks= TV-kun) *Jibanyan (Happi Elementary School Freshman) *Jibanyan (Happi Elementary School Sophomore) *Jibanyan (Happi Chao) *Jibanyan (Happi Kindergarden *Jibanyan (Happi Puchigumi) *Jibanyan (Happi CoroCoro #1!) *Jibanyan (Terror Time) *Jibanyan (Rai-sama) *Jibanyan (Aloha) *Jibanyan (Aloha - Purple) *Jibanyan (Seawater Bathing) *Jibanyan (Rai-sama) Reprint *Jibanyan (Jinbaori) *Jibanyan (School Uniform) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan (Nyanpachi) *Jibanyan (Nyanpachi) Reprint *Jibanyan (Rai-sama: Black) *Jibanyan (Water Bottle) *Jibanyan (Popcorn) *Jibanyan (Jinbaori) Reprint *Jibanyan (Reindeer) *Jibanyan (Next Generation Happi) *Jibanyan (Cake) *Jibanyan (Rai-sama: Red) *Jibanyan (School Uniform) Reprint *Jibanyan (School Bag) *Jibanyan (Snowball Fight) *Jibanyan (Martial Arts Outfit: Black) *Jibanyan (Rai-sama: Yellow) *Jibanyan (Martial Arts Outfit: Orange) *Jibanyan (Martial Arts Outfit: Black) Reprint *Jibanyan (Martial Arts Outfit: Blue) *Jibanyan (Rai-sama: Blue) *Jibanyan (Rai-sama: Yellow) Reprint *Jibanyan (Nom Burger) *Jibanyan (Rai-sama: Black) Reprint *Jibanyan (Water Bottle) Reprint *Jibanyan (School Bag) Reprint *Jibanyan (Aloha - Purple) Reprint *Jibanyan (School Uniform: Purple) *Jibanyan (Popcorn) Reprint *Jibanyan (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) *Jibanyan (Aloha) Reprint *Jibanyan (Cowbell) *Jibanyan (Namahage) *Jibanyan (Maid) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan (Maiko) *Jibanyan (Tiger T-shirt) *Jibanyan ( ) *Jibanyan (Awa Dancer) *Jibanyan (Kyushu Boys) *Jibanyan (Shisa) *Jibanyan (White Uniform) *Jibanyan (Pucci Halloween Code) *Jibanyan (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) Reprint *Jibanyan (Pucci Halloween Code) Reprint *Jibanyan (Kogane Jinbaori) *Jibanyan (Nyaoh) *Jibanyan (Cowboy) *Jibanyan (Cake) Reprint *Jibanyan (Nom Burger) Reprint *Jibanyan (White Uniform) Reprint *Jibanyan (Next HarMEOWny) - Komasan= *Komasan (Aloha) *Komasan (Happi) *Komasan (Seawater Bathing) *Komasan (School Uniform) *Komasan ( ) *Komasan (Detective) *Komasan (Detective) Reprint *Komasan (School Uniform: Green) *Komasan (Detective) Reprint *Komasan (Santa) *Komasan (Aloha - Red) *Komasan (Expedition Party) *Komasan (Expedition Party) Reprint *Komasan (Snowsuit) *Komasan (Pucci Pink Code) *Komasan (Seawater Bathing) Reprint *Komasan (Pucci Pink Code) Reprint *Komasan (Popcorn) *Komasan (Santa) Reprint *Komasan (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) *Komasan (Komashiro) *Komasan (Cowboy) *Komasan (Taxi) *Komasan (School Uniform: Green) Reprint *Komasan (Aloha - Red) Reprint - Komajiro= *Komajiro (Happi) *Komajiro (KJ) *Komajiro (Santa) *Komajiro (KJ) Reprint *Komajiro (Expedition Party) *Komajiro (Expedition Party) Reprint *Komajiro (Snowsuit) *Komajiro (Pucci Aqua Code) *Komajiro (Pucci Aqua Code) Reprint *Komajiro (KJ) Reprint *Komajiro (KJ) Reprint *Komajiro (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) - Others= ) *Blazion (Sports) *Hovernyan (Guts Mask) *Slicenrice (Hachimaki) Reprint *Pandle (Scarf & Gloves) *Slicenrice (Pajama) Reprint *Blazion (Sports) Reprint *Flamurice ( ) *Slicenrice (Hachimaki) Reprint *Snartle (Quiz) *Hovernyan (Hawaii Style: Movie Version Costume) *Flamurice (Momotarō) Reprint *Shogunyan (Resident of Hell) - Mysterious tribe= *Kyubi (Sanzō Buddhist Pries; doubles as a pun referencing ) *Failian (USA) *Frostail (Winter Clothes) *Frostail (Winter Clothes) Reprint *Failian (USA) Reprint *Kyubi (Butler) *Failian (USA) Reprint - Tough tribe= *Robonyan (Frankenstein) *Roughraff (JPN Jacket) *Robonyan (Frankenstein - Vintage) *Roughraff (JPN Jacket) Reprint *Robonyan (Frankenstein - Vintage) Reprint *Robonyan F-Type (Express Conductor) *Gargaros (Crown) *Gilgaros (Resident of Hell) - Charming tribe= *Komane (Vagabond: Spring) *Baddinyan (Captain) *Baddinyan (Captain) Reprint *Blizzaria (Teacher) *Komiger (Vagabond) *Dianyan (Quiz) *Jibakoma (Express Conductor) *Red J (Cowboy) *Mighty Dog (Cowboy) - Heartful tribe= *Happierre (Married Love) *Happierre (Married Love) Reprint - Shady tribe= *Poofessor (Gold Jacket) *Wobblewok (Infinite King) - Eerie tribe= *Dandoodle (White Uniform) *Manjimutt (Dog Escape) *Manjimutt (Dog Escape) Reprint *Dismarelda (Married Love) *Dismarelda (Married Love) Reprint *Darknyan (Gorgeous Winter) - Slippery tribe= *Venoct (Winter Clothes) *Venoct (Quiz) *Venoct (Winter Clothes) Reprint }} }} - Events= *Rubinyan *Jibanyan (Terror Time) *Frostail *Komasan (Happi) *Robonyan (Frankenstein) *Hovernyan (Guts Mask) *Robonyan F *Frostail Reprint *U.S.O. (USA) *Lie-in (Pajama) *Blazion (Sports) *Kyubi (Butler) *Master Nyada *Illuminoct *Momotaronyan *Goldenyan *Darknyan (Gorgeous Winter) *Komasan (Gerapper) *Jibanyan (Cowboy) }} }} Yo-kai by Edition (Ukiukipedia Dream) - Second Edition= *Helmsman *B3-NK1 *Beetler *Sergeant Burly *Bishamonten }} - Mysterious tribe= - Second Edition= *Marunugget *Tattlecast *Shutendoji *Komashura *Tengu }} - Tough tribe= - Second Edition= *Noway *Rhinoggin *Robonyan F *Toadal Dude *Goldenyan *Daikokuten *Platinum Oni }} - Charming tribe= - Second Edition= *Hottocake *Kon-tan *Komane *Komajiro S *Jibanyan S *Spoilerina *Benzaiten }} - Heartful tribe= - Second Edition= *Hungramps *Wiglin *Gnomey *Ray O'Light *Happierre *High Gnomey *Reversa *Kyryn }} - Shady tribe= - Second Edition= *Hidabat *K'mon-K'mon *Dracunyan *Matenou }} - Eerie tribe= - Second Edition= *Manjimutt *Dismarelda *Toiletta *Grumples *Everfore *Arachnus }} - Slippery tribe= - Second Edition= *Dinoshi *Lady Longnek *Oreryu *Bloominoko *Ebisu }} - Boss Yo-kai= - Second Edition= *Super Tencho }} - Wicked Yo-kai= }} }} ;Yo-kai Yet to be Featured - Mysterious tribe= ;Rank E *Packer *Kuchisuberashi *Nandenaan ;Rank D *Hijouguchi /*Karayaburi ;Rank C *Sutton-kyo *Rainbone *Peraperaion ;Rank B *Houzzat *Seidenki *Nazotoki *Kamikakushi *Himajin *Miss Terry ;Rank A *Jigoku-mimizuku *Sonaandaa *Otonakai ;Rank S *Bunny Mint *Snow Rabby *Hoteison *Edison *Kirakoma - Tough tribe= ;Rank E *Myccar *Amanjiru ;Rank D *Maunten *Akkerakan ;Rank C *Sing Kong *Kameppa *Okurairi *Kakusan ;Rank B *Dokidokidoki *Brooklin ;Rank A *Gyujiru *Rebone *Shireikan *Steaking ;Rank S *The Shark *El Shakrero *Skyshariman - Charming tribe= ;Rank E *Piyopiyoko *Ikiataribatta *Kotenpan *Unbelievabou *Massaranyan ;Rank D *Wakarunner *Demonade *Kanpe-chan ;Rank C *Nakidspeed *Nanstunk *Okiraccoon *Tamanokoshi ;Rank B *Muchaburikko *Harry Barry ;Rank A *Obaguette *Robokapp *Chocobonyan *Mooglinyan *Puninyan *Punikoma *Sushijiba *Tenkoma *Jibanyan King *Komasan Jack *Komajuro ;Rank S *Bad Boya *Gekikara Boy *Karasu Tengu *Karura *Otohime - Heartful tribe= ;Rank E *Mo-saku *Harmory *Furozukin ;Rank D *Afro 13 *Tenkekomai *Ashitagirl *Docchitsukazu *Pochit ;Rank C *Don Chan *Kangaeroo *Hanashikami *Sundae Papa *Gattenmeier *Ecolojii *EthanIttele *Country Ba'aba ;Rank B *Hungry G *Nurse Tongus *Mister Sandmeh *Happy-san *Hamigaki-fujin *Rollen ;Rank A *Furoral *Dubbles *Itareri-tsukuseri *Mama Aura ;Rank S *Auntie Heart *Speedy W *Kung Fu Mach - Shady tribe= ;Rank E *Yarusenasu *Chikurima *Chirakashikerai *Ake *Herbiboy *Tsubuyaki ;Rank D *Karikari Bacon *Geekun ;Rank C *Payn *Yoodooit *Jikoken-o *Inchicken *Annojoe *Aitttimes *Gojidatsujii ;Rank B *Agon *Carniboy *Tsureet *Snobetty *Darisu ;Rank A *Gimme *Hacking *USApyon Queen ;Rank S *Dr. Kagemura - Eerie tribe= ;Rank E *Kaeri Tie *Yabuletter *Tenohira-gaeshi *Ashidematoi *Taikomochi ;Rank D *Kibandoll *Fuankan *Taraimawashi ;Rank C *Ben Tover *Ohitori-sama *Tenparunba *Koshipanda ;Rank B *Robomutt *Kechirashi *Unlucky-san *Yocchaa ;Rank A *Gomathree *Compunzer *Lamedian *Kimetemaou *Otoroshi ;Rank S *Origin *Phantom *Saki-chan *Batan Q - Slippery tribe= ;Rank E *Bungee Kyusu *Maimaipace *Dasocks *Snagg ;Rank D *Kaigyo *Fishpicable *Irewig ;Rank C *Whisper *Kirisugirisu *Hipparidako *Takorami *Daiz ;Rank B *Addaconda *Rageon *Confuze *Draaagin *Robonoko *Robodraggie *Abura-sumashi ;Rank A *Whinona *Tunatic *Firewig *Chocobanana *Whisbaba ;Rank S *D-Rex *Dojira *Senpoku-kanpoku - Kaima tribe= ;Rank E *Feargus ;Rank D None ;Rank C *Grublappa ;Rank B *Madmunch *Wrongnek ;Rank A *Badsmella ;Rank S None - Boss Yo-kai= *McKraken (Second form) *Duwheel *Squisker *Demuncher (Boss form) *Devourer (Boss form) *Eyeclone *Kin and Gin *Dame Damona *Hans Full *Eyephoon *Mallice *Cap'n Rex *Flippa and Floppa *Hans Galore *Retinado *Do *Bunbuku Chagamaru *Edamame-sama *G Baban *Akamaneki Gold *Shirokoma Gold *Captain Thunder (First Form) *Nurarihyon *Pink Emperor *Any Boss Yo-kai being introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3. }} External Links *Ukiukipedia Dream page *Tomodachi Ukiukipedia page] Category:Video games